Talk:Dead Awakened/Episode 5 (old)/@comment-8483090-20150208231951
Wow this was horrible wtf. Seriously, wtf is this shit. Just go home, KP. Go home, you're drunk. Okay, there is mah spoilers tag af. So yeah, SPOIIIIIIIILERRRRRRRRRRRRRRZ. There isn't much to spoil but omg I'm still putting it so people don't get wasted on these amazing plotlines! Like holy shit, as u already know from my comment on ep 4, I loved every character and scene in DA so far, and 5 did not dissapoint! Like, seriously, I didn't even think of stop reading once cuz every plot and scene had my eyes glued to it! First off I wnna start with James and Lilly. They were the two I was most excited to see this episode, and honestly, you exceeded my expectations. James got my attention back in ep2 but here he has become onee of my favs (then again, who isn't in my favs at this point :P). But, yeah. He showed lots of emotion and depth here without actually showing it (like physically) or you outright saying it. His relationship with Lilly was great, and I was pleasently suprised to see her character. A parrt of me thought she would be a giant bitch but I enjoyed the one I got a lot better. I'm excited to see them going further and background on the mall stuff, espically the ones who dissapeared (or maybe I read it wrong idk). Also, like Aj, I loved the "one-half me" scene. Oh, and then Seiger. Yeah, wtf that nigga insane. He creeped me the f out. He can join Vaasco and Al in club fgt. My second fav had to be Ann. Like Aj below I really like her after this ep. Her storyline was hella interesting, and with aj, cuz of the mystery behind it. I always love mob storylines and I love the way your handeling the mobs here, as they are hidden deep within the background. I'm excited to see more of Ann and btw who be dis Neives wtf. She is certianly interesting even tho she minor. I wanna put her in club fgt but I won't cuz yeah. JEFF GARLIN BAE DOE. OMG ARTHUR IS THE BEST. Arthur is the dude I want as my dad omg. He seems so hilarious and outgoing and I love him. His back-and-forth making fun of Russell was hilarious (lmao drunk Jeff kicking the shit out of him. Go!Go!Go!). Leina seems cool too, as does Russell, but yeah Arthur ftw. And then we got MIMI BAE OMFGGGGGGGG. I love her af in ALRTF and so, naturally, I love her here too. I thought it was great how you gave a crossover character depth and she really stood out to me this episode. I really enjoyed her interactions with Lilly and Leon, as they both respectivly gave depth to her character. Oh and oo Jace waddup. Can't wait to see chu in Misfits af. But yeah, he was cool here too, and damn boy what u get caught up with. So, anyways, who were the people he got caught up with. Was that girl Gerry? Cuz on her page it said she here but I didn't see her. But yee nice job on him. Oh, yeah. I ship Ken and Seth Rogen and Milo af. I am digging their relationship so far and Milo is certianly ineresting. His whole plot with Monica was interesting as we saw how he grew up and changed. Ken and Milo, being yo main men, are the two I am excited to see every ep. Darriun kewl too af. I also love how, in every episode, everything seems so connected. In many storries, mine espically, scenes tend to be at random, but here every scene has a purpose to the episode's plot and it is really kewl. Like, seriously, bothing seems out of place in this ep. They all tie together so well! Seriosuly KP, DA is always a pleasure to read and I can't wait for the next ep! Your writing is so vivid and your dialogue is always the best. Great job bruh!